L'Effet Boomerang
by MEelLodIEe
Summary: Erase...Don't Erase ? Le sais-tu toi si, oublier ce monde du haut de tes quarante ans est une manière de le détruire ? Et dis-moi Frisk, pourquoi penser que ce monde n'est un rêve d'enfant ? Pourquoi penser que ce sang sur tes mains n'est que de la peinture ? N'aime-tu pas le rouge ? Qu'as-tu oublier d'autre ? Peux-tu rester neutre Frisk, même après l'avoir revu ? [ Undertale ]
1. Chapter 1

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se penchait ainsi par dessus ce trou. Toujours aussi grand et profond, les échos de sa respiration faisaient des allés-retours jusqu'à son être. Elle se souvenait également de la première fois qu'elle était tombée, qu'elle avait chuté alors que le sol ne semblait plus vouloir s'approcher. Elle ne se souvenait cependant plus de la raison de ce saut, était-ce dans un élan de tristesse absolue ou seulement par la faute d'une maladresse incontrôlée ? Ces événements lui semblaient bien loin à présent, si loin qu'ils se confondaient avec ses songes. Et si depuis, elle avait réussi ses études, avaient trouvées un travail, il lui arrivait parfois de repenser à ses quelques jours qui peut-être n'avaient jamais existés, elle n'était plus sûr de rien. Du haut de ses quarante ans, les rides commençaient à creuser son visage et la sagesse avait remplit ses yeux.

Frisk regrettait. Frisk regrettait ses actes passés. Elle aurait pu les sauver, elle le sait mais à cette époque, jeune et haute comme trois pommes, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en tuer. De tuer des créatures. Pas tous mais cela suffisait pour qu'elle parte de ce lieu avec du sang sur les mains. Frisk revenait alors ici, tous les jours, espérant. Juste espérant que quelque chose se passe, ayant simplement peur de tomber de nouveau d'aussi haut. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve après tout ? L'enfance est pleine d'images aussi futiles les unes de les autres, des histoires, des contes que l'on écrit, que l'on voit en couleur, dont on interagie avec. Frisk n'était aujourd'hui plus capable de ça, elle voyait les vrais images, elle entendait les vrais sons et elle se demandait si un monde aussi étrange pouvait exister. S'essayant au bord du trou, elle ferma les yeux, ressentait un vent frais y sortir, faisant doucement remonter ses cheveux bruns. Et de ce vent, elle imagina des sons, des mélodies qui l'enlaçaient délicatement, elle aimait cette endroit, il y avait quelque chose de pur dans ses rochers, dans ses plantes qui l'entouraient, des choses, des sensations qu'elle connaissait. La femme se mit à sourire, penchant sa tête vers le noir profond du lieu. Elle pensa à ses enfants, à son mari, elle pensa à toutes les personnes qu'elle chérissait.

 _Rêve_

L'adulte releva la tête, regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, Frisk avait entendu une voix, une voix plongée et immergée dans un souffle, dans un vent froid.

 _Rêve car bientôt ce monde ne sera plus que ça._

Son coeur se mit à battre, elle n'était pas folle, quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui parlait.

 _Rêve car un jour c'est tout ce qui te restera._

Son visage repartit vers le trou. Cette voix, elle était grave mais cependant douce.

 _As-tu abandonné Frisk ? Voyons, je te pensais plus forte que ça. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu veux ? Veux-tu simplement oublier ? Simplement effacer ce monde comme je voulais le faire avec le tient ?_

« Qui... », marmonna l'adulte prise dans sa stupeur.

 _Tu penses n'avoir aucune responsabilité ? Penses-tu que tu n'étais que de passage ? Penses-tu que tu as le doit d'abandonner ainsi ?_

Aucune réponse.

 _...Tu as oublié ? C'est vraiment dommage...Dans ce monde…_

« Non... »

 _C'est tuer…_

« Arrête ! »

 _Ou..._

«NE LE DIS PAS !»

 _être tuer…_

Puis ce fut un rire, un rire affreux, un rire sordide. Frisk recula alors de l'espace en face d'elle, terrifiée. Un grondement sonna, le vent se mit à tourner et tels des serpents, à l'enrouler, la faisant vaciller. Ce fut une longue danse ou cette maman ne cessa de se débattre de ses souffles glissant sur son corps, la faisant glisser, sauter, courir, hurler. Et ses cordes invisibles la tirèrent jusqu'aux enfers, jusqu'à ce trou devenant de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus terrifiant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, seulement se débattre vainement épuisant ses pauvres forces déjà assez minimes habituellement. Frisk se sentit immergée, noyée par des mots vides de sens qu'elle ne comprenait pas, par des formes, des chants. Son pied droit fut le dernier à toucher terre.

Puis elle tomba.

 _HOPE AND DREAM, my dear, HOPE AND DREAM._


	2. Chapter 2

_« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ce rocher ?_

 _-UN HUMAIN! »_

 _« Sept âmes humaines... Sept âmes humaines et après... »_

 _«Ici, regarde ce que tu as fais, dans cette salle, c'est l'heure de ton jugement. »_

Sa peau frissonna, un vent frais se frotta à son bras, elle se mit à trembler. Elle tenta de lever sa main droite, elle frôla un sol humide et doux, elle se sentait lourde et surtout, très fatiguée. Elle avait l'impression que son corps n'était qu'une masse ne faisant qu'un avec l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Un bruit régulier de gouttes d'eaux se faisait entendre et se répétait en échos. Frisk ne se souvenait plus de rien, Frisk ne réfléchissait même pas, les ressentis actuels semblaient plus important. L'odeur, le son, des choses, des petits rien dont habituellement elle ne prêtait aucune attention. Et chacun de ses détails révélait en elle des morceaux, des fragments de mémoire, des sensations de déjà-vécus. En continuant de caresser le sol, elle reconnu des formes de fleurs qui dans les textures semblaient être toujours les mêmes, se répétant au-delà de la longueur de son bras. Et Frisk ouvrit les yeux.

Elle ne voyait rien, le noir et l'obscurité ensemble l'empêchait de distinguer les formes environnantes. La femme tourna la tête à droite, rien. Elle tourna la tête à gauche, rien. Tout était calme. Et dans un effort considérable, utilisant tous les muscles de son torse, elle se releva lentement, s'appuyant avec difficulté sur ses avant-bras. Et ce seul mouvement sembla détruire quelque chose. Comme si, le monde venait de se briser car toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait auparavant n'était plus. Comme si on l'observait. Dans cette position déjà plus propice aux mouvements, elle tenta d'en apprendre plus sur le lieu où elle se trouvait. Frisk distingua au loin un faisceau de lumière à peine visible. Grâce à celui-si, elle distingua des angles, des courbes, des lignes qui s'entremêlaient et l'aidaient à visualiser le chemin à emprunter. Frisk tenta de se lever mais à chaque fois, qu'elle prit appuit sur l'un de ses membres, ce fut un souvenir qui revint tel une flèche de lumière. D'abord, ce fut la Peur, la Peur dont-elle ne comprit pas la présence, puis, le Vertige et enfin, des sons, des voix, parfois familières, parfois inconnues. Et elle comprit. Frisk comprit que plus de trente-et-un ans après, elle venait de retomber dans l'UNDERGROUND.

Elle se souvenait d'être tombée à cause de vents qui l'avait poussé dans ce trou sans fin, qu'elle venait d'entreprendre une danse dont elle ne verrait la fin. Frisk visualisait tout ceux qu'elle avait connu là-bas. Elle n'avait pas peur, ce lieu lui était connu et puis à présent elle était vieille, elle était remplie de RATIONALITÉ. Le plus important était qu'elle n'était pas blessée, qu'elle pouvait encore tenir sur ses deux jambes et marcher. Et puis, elle était tombée, il lui suffisait seulement d'appeler les pompiers pour qu'elle sorte de là idem et sans traumatisme. La femme fouilla dans sa poche et y sortit un vieux NOKIA qui illumina une partie du lieu avec la lueur de l'écran. Elle en profita alors pour regarder les parois humides, grises et luisantes, reflétant la lumière qu'émanait le téléphone. Frisk le dirigea alors vers le sol, visualisant des boutons d'or qui le jonchaient , se trouvant étrangement au dessus de l'entré du lieu. Comme un matelas, elles étaient toutes rassemblées, ne bougeant pas, n'étaient pas même pas écrasées par sa chute. Finalement, elle s'éclaira elle-même, créant de grands contrastes sur son visage entre les ombres et les lumières. Elle pianota sur l'écran, écrivant le numéro des casernes. Attendant la sonnerie dans son oreille, elle ne vint cependant jamais.

 _Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué._

 _Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué._

 _Le numéro que vous avez..._

Elle raccrocha, ne comprenant pas. Frottant de sa grande main son visage, elle souffla longuement.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça. »

Pensant d'abord à sa famille, à ses enfants et à son quotidien qu'elle voulait préserver, elle éclaira le reste de la grotte, s'avançant jusqu'au faisceau de lumière. Grâce à l'aide technologique, cette lumière devint une sortie, plus exactement, un grande porte ouverte. Elle était composée de deux colonnes dont trônait par dessus un tympan où il était écrit un signe : un cercle orné de deux ailes avec trois triangles en dessous, dessinant le contour de celui-ci. La passant, elle remarqua que la lumière qu'elle voyait précédemment formait un cercle dans dans la pièce suivante. Il y avait dessus un peu d'herbe verte qui l'a surprit car le reste du lieu restait rocheux et sans végétaux. Frisk regarda en face d'elle, c'était ici que dans ses souvenirs, elle avait vu cette fleur. Elle avait oublié son nom, mais elle se rappelait de son grand sourire et de son visage amicale en apparence. À présent, ne demeurait qu'un bouton d'or, sans visage, sans expression, sans âme. Cette fleur confirmait ce qu'elle pensait : Toute cette aventure, elle l'avait belle et bien rêvé. Un délire d'enfant, une imagination débordante. Frisk se pencha alors vers la fleur, seule, attrapa la tige et l'arracha de la terre, portant les pétales à ses narines, sentant le doux parfum. Elle n'avait plus qu'à continuer son chemin.

Elle passa alors une nouvelle porte, identique à la première et la lumière fut. Pendant un instant, la femme se trouva éblouit par une lueur dont ses yeux n'avaient plus l'habitude. Et lorsque les formes et couleurs réapparurent, elle reconnut immédiatement le lieu. Toute la pièce était d'une couleur violette, les murs fait de briques et le sol d'une simple roche. Il se trouvait au centre un carré de feuilles rouges et des escaliers qui montaient vers une nouvelle porte.

« C'est tout de même étrange que personne n'est découvert ses souterrains...A notre époque... » marmonna Frisk en jetant de nouveau un œil à son téléphone.

Le mettant en veille, elle le glissa dans poche, regardant longuement autour d'elle. Frisk tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé enfant lorsqu'elle se trouvait ici. Était-elle accompagnée ? Seule ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir après tant d'années ?

Si... peut-être y avait-il cette chèvre blanche anthropomorphe. Elle se rappelait de sa longue robe violette et de son doux sourire. Frisk se souvenait que c'était cette personne qui l'avait sauvé. Qui l'avait guidé dans les enfers. Dont elle avait dû se séparer après un combat acharné. Elle se souvenait qu'elle l'avait aimé.

« Tout va bien mon enfant... ? »

Un silence.

Elle releva la tête vivement, une silhouette, à peine plus grande qu'elle. La femme écarquilla les yeux, recula de quelques pas. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup. Frisk fixa l'être en face d'elle, Frisk fixa Toriel.

« Tu es toute pâle, quelque chose ne va pas... ?

-Si quelque chose ne va pas... ? »

La femme ferma ses yeux et secoua la tête, souffla lentement, tout allait bien, tout allait bien, elle était certainement fatiguée. Elle voyait des choses qui n'existaient pas, elle devait se calmer, elle devait être RATIONNELLE, être RATIONNELLE. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le corps avait disparu. Aucune trace de son passage ne restait. Frisk se tint la tête, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui la faisait halluciner. Quelque chose de toxique qui planait dans l'air. Elle ne devait pas traîner ici.

La quarantenaire accéléra alors le pas, traversant vivement la salle. Elle ne devait pas sombrer là-dedans, elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle passa l'entré et passa dans la salle suivante où la porte en face d'elle était cette fois si fermée.

« Et merde... »

Sur le mur, elle vit une plaque de métal, elle s'approcha et la lut. Il était marqué :

 _Que les intrépides s'avancent..._

 _Les braves, les sots..._

 _Ne passent pas par le centre._

À sa droite se trouvait six cercle alignés en deux par trois. Frisk comprit rapidement le sens de la phrase, elle actionna les quatres pavés qui n'étaient pas au centre et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup dans un horrible vacarme. Elle sursauta, souffla, se donnant du courage et passa le lieu.

Et encore une nouvelle pièce. Et encore une nouvelle énigme. Et à chaque fois qu'elle la passait, une nouvelle apparaissait. Les souvenirs ne venaient que petit-à-petit, elle se souvenait de chaque lieu qu'après coup. Cet escapade lui sembla longue, longue jusqu'à se qu'elle croisa une maison. La façade était grande et l'endroit était étrangement lumineux. Mais que faisait une maison ici ? L'architecture du lieu ne ressemblait pas à une construction faites par une vieille civilisation pourtant. Elle savait que petite, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de la maison de ce monstre mais maintenant, elle ne comprenait juste pas. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. S'approchant de la porte, elle la poussa, elle était fermée. Frisk se sentit seule, seule face à la situation, seule face à ses souvenirs et à sa mémoire. Frisk craquait. La femme s'assit au sol, baissant la tête, se grattant le bras. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, mais elle était fatiguée, elle était perdue. Perdue dans ce lieu et dans sa tête.

« Les intrépides s'avancent hein ? »

Frisk ferma les yeux, elle n'avait plus envie d'avancer. Elle voulait rester là, indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que quelque chose la fasse sortir d'ici, sans qu'elle n'ai plus à réfléchir sur sa mémoire ou à sa vie en général. Sans qu'elle n'ai plus besoins de s'épuiser stupidement. Elle voulait que quelqu'un l'aide.

« Ne restes pas assis comme ça mon enfant, rentre, rentre. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, face à elle, elle vit de grands pieds, les mêmes pieds que toute à l'heure. Levant la tête, sa théorie se confirma, Toriel se trouvait en face d'elle à nouveau, lui souriant. Frisk recula, frottant au sol son derrière, galopant sur ses mains. Le monstre s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant la sienne.

« Relève-toi.

-Non...

-Comment ça...Non ?

-Tu...Je...

-Ah oui, je suis Toriel, la gardienne des...

-TU N'EXISTES PAS ! »

Elle ferma les yeux, Toriel disparu. Tout disparu. Les sons et les odeurs, les décors, les acteurs.

Le vide. Seulement le vide.

Frisk ne vit plus rien, même son corps à elle-même était sombre, comme sur le point de disparaître. Elle paniqua. Au loin une silhouette se rapprochait doucement, silhouette qu'elle put visualiser assez rapidement. C'était un enfant, qui se tenait là, immobile. Il portait un T-shirt vert à rayures jaunes, il avait des cheveux brun et des joues rosées, rebondies. Il la jugea un moment puis regarda autour de lui.

« Frisk, Frisk, Frisk... »

Tout en continuant de la regarder, il s'assit, croisant ses courtes jambes devant lui, prenant appuit sur ses mains.

« Sérieusement ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes là... »

Elle ne répondit pas, paralysée par la peur.

« C'est quoi cette âme que t'as ? La lâcheté ? T'as peur hein... ?»

L'enfant rigola, il fit tourner sa tête vers le bas et lorsqu'il la releva doucement dans un long craquement, il avait changé. Frisk le reconnu directement car cette personne inconnue en face d'elle avait prit l'apparence d'un autre enfant. De l'enfant qu'elle avait été.

« Regardez-moi, je suis Frisk et j'ai peur de ma propre mère...Haha... »

Il se tut quelque temps puis reprit sa tête originale.

« Ah j'en ai une autre sinon ! »

Il se leva, secoua ses vêtement et se planta devant-elle, ses lèvres portant un grand sourire. Ses yeux devinrent d'un rouge sang, inquiétant qui créa un horrible frisson chez la femme.

« Regardez moi...Je suis Frisk...Et j'ai arraché, tué, la fleur qui portait l'âme de mon meilleur ami. »

Il eu une aigreur dans sa voix, une haine profonde. Il leva la main et dans celle-ci apparu un couteau. Elle balança, prit de une folle vitesse et planta l'arme blanche dans le cœur de Frisk.


	3. Chapter 3

Au premier tic, ce fut la douleur. Au deuxième tic, ce fut la peur. Au troisième, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne vit rien au quatrième temps, la lumière ambiante l'aveugla. Les souvenirs revinrent au cinquième tic. Frisk se releva d'un coup, assise. Son sixième réflexe fut de regarder son cœur, relevant son t-shirt, craignant de voir le sang couler à flot, de voir un trou à la place de l'organe lui permettant de vivre. Rien. Sa peau étrangement lisse, sans aucune blessure.

« ...J'ai rêvé ? Ce n'est pas possible... » dit-elle alors que chaque mot sortant de sa bouche asséchait sa gorge.

Se frottant les yeux pour retrouver entièrement sa vision, elle les plissa pour observer l'endroit. Ce qui était maintenant sûr, c'est qu'elle n'était plus au même endroit que précédemment. L'air, ici, était plus chaud et d'un côté, plus apaisant. Ce qui lui donnait envie de se rendormir. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait enveloppé dans des couvertures, chaudes, grandes. En touchant un peu partout, elle comprit vite qu'elle se trouvait installée dans un lit. La pièce dans son ensemble était assez colorée, une bibliothèque était posée, calme, presque remplie. A coté, un drapeau pirate faisait le reste du mur alors qu'au sol demeurait un grand tapis violet aux bords de flammes. Il y avait deux tables : une contenant diverses figurines et une autre avec un PC qui semblait ancien. Il restait entre l'étagère et l'ordinateur une porte fermée et une boite en carton remplie de vieux papiers. Frisk se frotta les yeux, elle remarqua que le lit dont où elle avait couché prenait la forme d'une voiture de course, rouge en plastique.

« On dirait une chambre de gosses »

Elle repensa un instant à sa fille qui aurait certainement adoré avoir ce genre de chambre dont la maman avait toujours vu d'un œil mauvais. _Du plastique pour rien_. Pourtant ce lieu ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, comme si des fragments de mémoires persistaient à vouloir rentrer en elle. La femme s'assit sur le bord, sa tête balançant de droite à gauche dû à la douleur. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, tout semblait calme. Frisk ne comprenait pas, que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi cette pièce lui semblait familière ? Tentant de se souvenir, rien ne semblait vouloir venir. La femme se leva alors, se dirigeant vers la seconde porte qui se trouvait à la droite du lit. Elle tourna lentement la poignée et elle reconnu enfin.

Comment avait-elle put oublier cette maison ? Ce grand escalier, ce sol en vagues, ce canapé vert, ce grand écran et cette table où été posé ce caillou. Descendant les marches de cet endroit à la lumière tamisée, elle se rapprocha de la pierre silencieuse. Plus elle y pensait, moins elle comprenait la présence d'architectures et d'objets aussi modernes dans des souterrains. Petite, elle avait même imaginé qu'il neigeait à l'extérieur. Posant son doigts sur la face lisse du caillou, elle sourit doucement, repensant à son imagination fertile d'autrefois.

« La maison des squelettes hein... ? Si ce n'est pas mignon ça... »

Le prenant dans le creux dans sa main, Frisk souffla lentement dans un léger sourire. Elle décida de le glisser alors dans sa poche, se dirigeant calmement vers la porte qui pourrait lui permettre de sortir.

« Si tu veux emmener Rocky en ballade, veille bien sur lui. »

Frisk se retourna d'un coup, faisait voler ses cheveux dans les airs, les yeux gros comme des billes, elle vit devant-elle une personne connue. Et pour une fois, ce ne fut pas la peur qui la paralysa, après tous ces événements, elle commençait à être immunisée aux rencontres surprises. Mais tout de même, ce squelette rondouillard, en face d'elle, aux orbites creuses, au sourire constant lui semblait presque irréel.

« Tu es...Sans n'est-ce pas... ?

-Ouaip, en os et en os.

-Et...Tu es vraiment réel ou j'hallucine encore une fois ?

-C'est à toi de voir ça buddy. C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu.

-Je me nomme ...C'est pas important. »

Le squelette se contenta de la regarder et haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

« Ça ne me dit rien , tu es humain n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

-Aider ton frère Papyquelquechose c'est ça ?

-Ouaip, il voudrait...

-Faire partit d'une sorte de garde et donc prouver sa valeur ?

-Oui, et ben copain, tu sais lire dans mon âme hein ? Ben tu sais quoi, moi aussi je sais lire dans la tienne. »

Cette phrase n'avait rien de vraiment joviale, il n'y avait aucun défit dans le timbre de sa voix grave. Il semblait tout bonnement sérieux.

« Ah bon... ?

-Ouaip, elle est remplie de DETERMINATION. »

 _Mais c'était faux._

« Pas vraiment non.

-Ah je croyais. Je dois me tromper d'humain alors.

-Vous en connaissez un autre ? Demanda la femme dans l'espoir.

-Je ne dirais pas ça mais si on veut. Mais après tout, si tu ne sais même pas si on existe vraiment...

-C'est que... C'est compliqué...Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censée croire moi »

Cette femme baissa la tête, fatiguée par ce surplus de réflexion.

« Je pense que tout cela n'est qu'une protection que je me fais sur moi-même. Je suis tombée et j'ai peur et donc, j'imagine des choses pour me rassurer. »

Prenant un temps de pause considérable, elle continua dans un seul souffle.

« Je suis sûre que si je te demande si je peux remonter, tu me diras oui mais à condition d'une quête... Même adulte, je continu à me comporter comme un gosse. »

Frisk se croqua doucement la lèvre. Relevant doucement la tête, elle allait en placer une mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait seule. Il n'y avait devant-elle personne, juste un sentiment insupportable de solitude. Elle jura entre ses dents, s'agaçant de perdre aussi facilement la tête depuis qu'elle avait chuté. Et pourtant, cette fois si, elle avait tenu une véritable discussion. Cela voulait-elle que sa pathologie s'aggravait ? Elle en avait bien peur. Frisk ne savait même plus comment elle se déplaçait de lieu en lieu. Quelqu'un l'avait peut-être déplacé ici. Ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était retrouvée au sol. Non, on l'avait placé dans un lit, fait et bordé. Quelqu'un devait forcement s'amuser d'elle. Plongeant sa main dans la poche, elle chercha son téléphone. Téléphone qu'elle ne trouvait plus. Faisant poches par poches, elle dû se faire une idée : il avait disparu. Seul son caillou dormait bien au chaud.

« Rocky hein ? Ben allons, on va faire une ballade toi et moi. Je vois des monstres depuis un temps, j'ai bien le droit de parler à un caillou maintenant. » Dit-elle presque exaspérée.

Poussant la poignée de la porte extérieur elle s'avança alors. La lumière fut encore plus puissante sans parler de la température qui baissa immédiatement. Plissant les yeux, elle remarqua que le blanc envahissait le sol autant que le ciel. Se frottant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que des flocons glacés tombaient. Regardant vers le haut, surprise, ne voyant pas de fin aux cieux qui se trouvaient pourtant dans un souterrain.

« C'est irréaliste... »

 _Et bien que la neige disparaisse alors._

Frisk sursauta. C'était la même voix, le même timbre qui lui avait parlé avant qu'elle ne sombre ici. Et d'un seul coup, toute la neige disparue comme ça. Sans aucune trace de son passage. La femme recula de quelques pas. Que ce passait-il ici enfin ? Pourquoi tout ne faisait qu'apparaître et disparaître. Elle en avait assez.

 _T'en à marre... ? Tu te fous de moi là ?_

« Tu es qui merde !? »

 _Qui je suis ? Qu 'est-ce que ça peut faire ? T'es vraiment longue à la détente Frisk..._

« Tu te fous de moi là ? »

 _Écoute, tu vas arrêter de fermer les yeux d'accord. Tu vas regarder autour de toi accepter ce que tu vois !_

La voix se brisa alors dans un souffle glacé, laissant seule et perdue la femme qui regardait en face d'elle sans un mot. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait. Se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer, elle rideau de neige recommença à tomber. Frisk n'y prêta aucune attention, elle finissait par se lasser de tout cela.

« Alors copain, on a froid ? »

Elle se tourna vers la voix derrière elle, les yeux fatigués, sans aucunes émotions sur son visage.

« Où étais-tu passé ?

-Nul part.

-Laisse tomber, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Rien.

-On va chez Grilby's ? »

Il eu un silence qui s'accorda au lieu désert dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Tu connais ?

-Oui, c'est long à expliquer. On y va ou non ?

-S'tu veux. Mais tu payes. »

Il posa une main sur son bras, elle le regarda et en une seconde, elle changea de lieu. Sa tête tourna, elle se tint le crane, fermant les yeux, ressentant une vive douleur. Mais ce qui la surprit encore plus fut le bruit de la foule. Ouvrant les yeux doucement. Elle reconnu l'endroit, ce restaurant aux couleurs chaudes et chaleureuses. Ces tables alignées, ce comptoir et cette juke-box qui ne donnait qu'une seule et même musique. Et autour d'elle, nombres de personnes restaient là, discutant entre-elles. Des chiens, des plantes carnivores, un lapin, un cheval, tous anthropomorphes. Elle se trouvait assise sur un siège et en face se trouvait un homme où sa tête n'était qu'une flamme bougeant doucement et calmement.

« Tu veux quoi ?

-Hm... Pas grand chose.

-Allez copain, je sais que tu meurs de faim.

-Pourquoi copain ? Je suis un adulte je te ferais dire. »

Son rire constant se fit encore plus grand. Il apparu devant-elle deux hamburgers, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Eh, mais je n'ai rien demandé...

-Ta blague était drôle mais tu pourrais faire mieux. Mais elle est presque BONE.

-Quelle blague ? Dit-elle ne prêtant aucun attention à sa plaisanterie.

-Je pense que les jeux de mots sont meilleurs, par exemple, OS-PARLEUR.

-Sans je ne...

-J'en ai plein comme ça. Bon tu ne manges pas Frisk ? »

Il eu un temps de silence, un silence froid qui lui glaça l'échine.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Il n'y avait plus que ces deux êtres qui se regardaient. L'un souriait, l'autre transpirait à grosses gouttes. Et cette personne avait beau tenter de comprendre le ressentiment ambiant, elle ne voyait qu'un puits sombre dans ses orbites. C'était comme si une lumière les éclairait, oubliant les autres, plongés dans un néant triste et sans cœur. Le squelette se gratta le crane avant de dire de sa voix grave :

« Ben quoi ? J'vois pas où est le problème.

-Attends, tu rigoles là ? Je ne t'ai jamais donné mon nom ! »

Il eu un moment de silence où un vent glacial sembla tourner, décrivant des cercles dans la pièce.

« De quoi tu parles buddy, je n'le connais pas ton nom.

-Et tu te fous de moi en plus, dit Frisk les sourcils froncés décrivant son agacement.

-Eh calme, j'ai rien dis mec.

-Si ! Tu as dis Frisk ! »

De nouveau, le bruit succomba dans les ténèbres. Son rire résonna, contrastant à lui seul tout un monde de silence.

« Ton prénom quoi.

-Oui mais je ne te l'ai pas donné !

\- Pourquoi tu devrais me le donner ? Tu vas bien ? Peut-être devrais-tu te faire OSpitaliser.

-Stop les blagues ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais de moi ! »

La main du squelette balança jusqu'à la poche de la veste, il baissa la tête.

« Tu as besoins que je te dise cela ? Pour savoir si je sais qui tu es ou pour être sûr de savoir qui toi, tu es ?

-La ferme ! Je m'en fous de ta philosophie à la con, répond à ma question ! » Cria Frisk en ce levant de sa chaise, surprise de tenir debout dans les ténèbres.

Sans lui fit signe de se rasseoir, calmant l'atmosphère tendu du lieu. La femme ne savait pas si s'était les événements, le caractère du squelette ou la peur mais la colère semblait lui monter sans pouvoir redescendre.

« Bon, si t'insistes...

-Racontes tout ce que tu sais de moi.

-J'ai dis d'accord. Bon. Tu te nommes Frisk, tu es un humain, tu es un enfant, tu porte un t-shirt rayé...

-Quoi ? Mais je suis...

-Tu es arrivé, d'après Tori, en tombant de la montagne. Tu as traversé les ruines, tu as fais les puzzles de Papyrus, tu es arrivé à Snowdin...Faut-il vraiment que je te raconte tout ? Dit il en regardant le sol dans un soupire d'épuisement, bon on saute tout le truc ennuyant. A la fin, tu tue Asgore, tu passes la barrière »

Frisk fut prise d'un expression étrange, coincée entre la culpabilité, la surprise, la colère, la peur, tout cela créant une crispation sur tous les muscles de son visage.

« Je n'ai pas tué Asgore !

-Si tu le dis, dit le squelette en levant les épaules.

-Je te le promet ! Jamais je ne...

-Ok, si tu le dis. Puis voilà, fin de l'histoire. »

Mais quelque chose était étrange dans ses mots. Quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre.

« Mais tu dis que je suis Frisk, le jeune humain.

-Ouaip.

-Mais tu te rends compte que je suis adulte.

-Quand tu auras quelques os en plus peut-être, dit-il dans un rire doux.

-Sans, je suis sérieuse.

-Alors regarde et dis-moi »

Prenant dans cette phrase le défit existant, elle voulu descendre du tabouret. Frisk avança son pied pour le poser à terre mais ne le rencontra pas. La tabouret bascula vers l'avant et elle tomba au sol dans un fracas terrible. Sans ne tourna pas la tête et un soupire se fit entendre.

«Tu vois kiddo. »

Frisk ne réagit pas directement, restant quelques secondes au sol, regardant dans le vide. Elle se releva avec difficulté pour regarder le tabouret qui semblait avoir doublé de taille. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas. La femme regarda ses main, réduit à la taille de celle d'un enfant. Puis ses jambes, plus courtes qu'avant. Touchant la peau de son visage, elle n'avait jamais été aussi lisse et douce. Elle se demanda si cela n'était pas un masque.

« Mais... »

Elle tourna deux trois fois sur elle-même, commençant à paniquer.

« Quoi quoi quoi quoi quoi...

-Y'a un problème ?

-Mais je n'étais pas comme ça !

\- T'es drôle comme personne Frisk, dit-il alors qu'il prit une bouteille rouge dans ses mains.

\- C'est la vérité ! »

Et dans l'obscurité, ou seul se distinguait les corps des deux protagonistes par un jeu de lumières et d'ombres, une lumière bleu éclaira un point de l'œil du squelette. Frisk sursauta, il y avait quelque chose de menaçant.

« Y'a toujours pleins de vérités avec toi.

-Sans ?

-Et quand tu les a tous tué, tu vas me dire que c'est aussi un mensonge ? »

Le silence était pesant, écrasant. Frisk sentit son cœur battre, s'accélérer, se cogner violemment contre sa cage thoracique comme si lui-même voulait en finir. Elle recula de quelques pas, s'enfonçant d'elle-même dans les ténèbres. Sa voix fut tremblante, prise dans une peur incontrôlable.

« Mais...Je n'ai tué personne... »

Un rire résonna de nouveau, il sauta de sa chaise, les mains dans les poches.

« Si tu parles d'Asgore, ce n'est pas moi ! Je te le promets ! »

Il s'avança de quelques pas, la regardant fixement. Sa voix fut grave, suave et effrayante.

« Asgore, Undyne, Toriel, Mettaton, moi et mon frère...Tout le monde.

-C'est faux ! Ferme-là !

-Parce que tu crois que tu peux tout effacer comme ça Frisk ?

-Je n'ai tué personne ! C'est Flowey ! Ce n'est pas moi ! »

Frisk, dans l'espace d'une seconde ferma les yeux. Il n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus personne, seul un porte demeurait devant elle. Une porte ouverte, des murs de pierres gris, un sol de la même couleur. Le silence demeurait encore. Elle regarda ses mains, elles étaient aussi petites qu'avant, elle se sentait légère alors que son cœur lui portait le poids de l'univers. L'adulte ou l'enfant se sentit pleurer, elle avait peur, simplement peur. Sa petitesse actuel semblait être un point face à la situation seule. Ressuyant alors le coin de ses yeux, elle s'avança vers l'entré, découvrant une grande silhouette, large, lui souriant doucement. Sa cape recouvrait son habit, ses grandes cornes semblaient s'élever plus haut que le haut. Elle reconnu sur lui le blason de la famille royal. Ce fut d'une grave et douce voix qu'il prononça ces mots.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Frisk le fixait, les pieds plantés dans le sol, elle ne le laisserait pas faire une nouvelle fois.

« Non », répondit-elle tandis que son cœur se remplissait d'un sentiment inconnu.

Les yeux du monstres se remplirent de surprise puis il soupira alors.

« Alors reviens quand tu auras finis...

-Non, répéta-t-elle.

-Humain, que veux-tu alors ?

-Je veux que vous sortiez d'ici, pas de combat, il y a ici, non loin de là, un être qui souhaite vous tuer. »

La créature se rapprocha de l'enfant, intrigué par ses paroles et ses mots.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Frisk attrapa la grande main d'Asgore, la tirant avec impatience. Si elle pouvait le sauver, elle le ferait. Les mots de Sans l'avaient transpercé et tout ce qui faisait partit de sa vie devenait de plus en plus futile, disparaissant de ses yeux.

« Il faut partir. Je vous en pris.

-Humain...Je suis désolé mais...Dit le roi alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans la profondeur de la barrière.

\- Depechez-vous, on peut encore changer la fin de l'histoire !

-Écoute petit, je suis désolé mais...Je dois les libérer, ils comptent tous sur moi. »

Il recula de quelque pas, des bocaux sortir de la terre, chacun contentant l'âme d'un humain. Un jeu de couleurs et de vies perdues. Et de sa cape, une arme vit le jour, rouge, grande, perçant le monde à elle-seule. Le roi avait le regard bas, la culpabilité emprisonnant son sourire d'antan.

« Humain, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. »

L'enfant avait le regard plein de terreur, il se mordit la lèvre et fit volte-face, courant dans le sens inverse d'où il était venu. Il cru entendre un cri au loin, lui disant de revenir, il ne sut dire s'il s'agissait du monstre ou du destin agacé de s'être encore détourné du chemin définit. Il couru encore, aussi loin de ses jambes pouvaient l'emporter, le cœur suffoquant, elle passa le couloir gris.

 _Que fais-tu Frisk ?_

« Je sauve quelqu'un, ça ne se voit pas?! » dit-elle dans un cri prit entre un souffle court et une endurance limitée.

 _Non, tu sauves ta propre peau là, retourne-y !_

« Non ! Et peu importe les pouvoirs que tu possèdes ! »

 _Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut changer un destin comme ça !_

« Bien sûr que je le sais... »

Elle se stoppa d'un coup, manquant de tomber, se trouvant juste devant la porte. L'enfant recula. Sa main se porta à sa bouche, retenant un cri de surprise. Devant lui, se trouvait un autre être, un autre humain. Lui-même, d'un regard impassible, presque vide. Il se rapprochait de lui et Frisk reculait rapidement, ne pouvait lâcher le regard de la personne en face. Mais prenant pendant une demie-seconde son courage, elle s'arrêta, affrontant son clone qui continuait à avancer. Ils étaient proches à présent et la collision fut imminente.

Mais non. Il la traversa. Continuant son chemin.

« Mais...Eh ! Revient ! N'y va pas ! »

Aucune réponse.

« Ecoute-moi ! »

Mais bientôt, l'autre Frisk ne fut plus qu'un point. L'enfant resta planté, abasourdit. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait être changé. Comme si le fatum ne faisait que planer au dessus de leur tête comme dans les tragédie grecques.

 _Tu vois._

« Je ne vois rien du tout »

Et tout sombra dans le noir. Devant-elle poussa à une grande vitesse une fleur bleue. Elle se développa et s'ouvrit. Frisk la toucha et une voix en résonna.

« Heu...Quelqu'un m'entend ? Enfin, on va dire que oui. Héhé, cette fleur est vraiment pratique. C'est fou comme les végétaux ici sont utiles. Enfin bref, je divague. C'est un message pour Frisk, le petit humain.

 **Derrière-toi**. »


	5. Chapter 5- FIN

Un regard en arrière, un soupire lâché, une perle de sueur coulant doucement le long de la température de Frisk. Le silence, un silence profond, violent, sordide et même temps triste. Les fleurs blues éclairont doucement le lieu, lézardant le sol et rasant le profil gauche de l'enfant ne pas les jambes peinaient à le se tenir debout. Elle se retourna très lentement découvrant petit à petit le squelette aux orbites creuses, non, contenant à elles-seuls la colère. Un combat de regard perdu avant même qu'il n'avait pu commencé. Avant même qu'il n'existe pas.

«Tu es bien long pour moi faire face»

Elle ne répondent pas de suite, observant et contemplant en face d'elle sont destin. Un destin qui petit à petit s'éclaircissait dans son esprit. Un destin qui devenait vrai.

«Tu n'échapperas pas à ton jugement. »

Elle comprenait maintenant son combat illusoire, sa crainte, sa cachette, son refuge sans voir que depuis le début elle se trouvait dans une pièce ouverte et démarquée. Peut-être elle-même encore s'enfuir depuis le début, le pilote n'était qu'un enfant aux cheveux bruns qui n'étaient jamais grandit. Frisk se retourna de nouveau et couru vers le mur, avançant une jambe, puis une autre, accélérant le mouvement, galopant. Elle sauta contre le parois noire, la traversée sans aucun égard en arrière. Le monde n'est plus qu'un assemblage de couleurs, de fils, de sensations qui finissent petit-à-petit leurs sens. Les feuilles des arbres traversent sa colonne, les nuages enlaçaient son visage et l'herbe glissait à travers ses pieds. Mais elle avait beau perdre son soufflé, l '

RÉVEIL

TOI

BIS

DIS

MOI

OU

ES

TU

VRAIMENT

Elle descendit un escalier sans fin. Sur les cotés de celui-ci se dessinait de cadavres rouges aux visages meurtris pris entre la terreur, la tristesse et la déception. Un bruit fort l'aveugla, une odeur la rendit sourde. Elle loupa une marche et une plongea dans un vide sans fin ou chaque marche cogna contre sa hanche. Le noir fut de plus en plus noir, elle se noya dans un oxygène aux airs de morts. Elle étouffait, elle étouffait, elle étouffait.

Etouffait ...

Etouffait ...

Etouf ...

...

Une musique simple. Aiguë et douce caressant ses tympan comme un vent d'été. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle reconnait le fauteuil et le canapé. Elle vit au loin la cuisine et le couteau posé sur la table, un peu de peinture rouge dessus. Frisk concernanta la bibliothèque. Elle tourna autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas de personne et de personne morale. Elle se posa doucement sur le fauteuil, s'enfonçant dedans dans un long soupire. Au sol, elle remarqua un livre qui n'est pas là auparavant. Elle a tenté de prendre le plaisir et de la recherche de cette suite de lettres mais avait oublié sa ne savait pas le faire. L'enfant l'ouvrit plus abandonna rapidement. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la langue ou les signes plus tout semblable se mélanger.

«Je suis Frisk ... Je suis Frisk ...»

Un nouveau soufflé sortit de ses lèvres et elle frotta ses yeux Au feu de la cheminée s'alluma alors, chaleureux, doux qui glissait contre les parois qui le retenait. Elle le regarda pendant un moment, hypnotisé par ce couché de soleil qui léchait les bûches. Elle s'en brûla presque les yeux.

Ce fut un petit squelette rondouillard qui y arriva.

« _Humain, range ce couteau._

 _Au fond de moi, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien!_

 _Tuer n'apportera rien, alors que la gentillesse t'apportera des amis fidèles, de la joies et ... Un happy End?_

 _Sache, humain, que quoi il arrive ..._

 _J'ai confiance en toi. »_

Elle détourna son regard, sa joue dans sa paume, observant Sans qui gardait ses mains dans ses poches de son sourire constant. Il y a un temps de silence alors que le crépitement des flammes dévorait doucement le bois. Frisk cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

«Tu te souviens? dit-il alors

-Non... "

Ce silence lourd continue alors pendant plusieurs secondes. Tous deux savaient qu'il planait le mensonge qui se délectait à les voir planté là. Un mensonge entre l'enfant et le mort.

«Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas? »

Le silence continue de durer, Frisk ne répondit pas, aveuglée par les flammes.

«Humain, dis-moi que tu t'en souviens»

Le visage de Sans-Commence à lentement se déformer dans un bruit d'osseux fort et tombe. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, son visage et son corps grandirent et sa voix devint plus aiguë dans un mouvement violent et sec. Il restait un squelette mais une autre personne.

«Papyrus ...» marmonna l'humaine.

Et il continue à rester plantée là. Tout autour d'eux, le monde devint totalement noir. Plongé dans un silence long. Elle s'avança un peu pour mieux l'observateur. Il eu craquement, sa tête pencha doucement vers la droite. Elle roula et tomba au sol, ne restant que le corps statique du squelette. Frisk baissa la tête et posa ses mains contre sa tête, fermant les yeux, se mordant doucement la tête.

«Ouvre les yeux Frisk.

-Non... "

Elle soulève une doublée principale sur sa tête qui baisse doucement les siennes puis relève doucement sa tête. L'enfant regarda cet autre personne devant elle. Cette personne aux cheveux courts et châtain clair et aux joues rosées. Elle eu un sourire triste et un léger rire.

«Tu te souviens maintenant? Tu es revenu?

-Oui ... »

Une larme coula doucement de sa joue vers la filière de l'autre enfant qui souffla doucement tout en secouant la tête.

«Tu m'as fais un coup pas possible là, je commençais à m'ennuyer moi ...

-Il n'y a jamais eu une suite à mon aventure n'est-ce pas pas?

-Ah! C'est vrai, cette histoire d'enfants et de maris ... La vache, t'es capable d'aller loin quand même. J'ai passé de tes jours à la protection de votre statut. Amour fictif. »

Frisk regarda ses pieds, se sentant d'un coup fatiguée physiquement et moralement. Elle détourna son regard vers l'autre enfant tout en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle se souvenait de cette coquille qui transforme chaque goutte de sang en une peinture rouge innocente, chaque corps en dessins. Elle transforme la peur en euphorie joyeuse et cette odeur de putréfaction en tarte au caramel.

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais Chara?

-Cesse de te plaindre. Tu l'as voulu. »

La dite Chara recula vivement et ouvra ses bas d'un grand sourire.

«Alors dis-moi Frisk, tu m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure»

Trois secondes. Un tic tac insupportable. Un vice-ambiant l'ambiance, une peur vivante et des corps glissant le longs des pupilles des enfants.

 _«Erase ... Or ... Do not ...? »_

Le retour à la vérité, une décision, le poids d'une culpabilité vaine. La fin d'un monde. Des âtoutes pleurant. Continuant à supplier tout au fond d'elles.

Mais la décision est prix. Il n'est plus question de se cacher mais de survivre. De faire comprendre ce monde est emplie de pourritures.

 _" Erase "_

Une goutte de peinture rouge coulant le long des mains de l'enfant.

Fin

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette fiction !**


End file.
